


Joe Armstrong: Playing with Toys

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [3]
Category: Happy Valley - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Hollow Crown (2012), The Village
Genre: Alan A Dale - Freeform, Devilish Midweek Divulgence, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Percy - Freeform, Hotspur - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Short Encounters, Smut with a Story, porn with a plot, www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Joe Armstrong. This piece can be read independently from other Joe posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Joe Armstrong: Playing with Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Joe Armstrong. This piece can be read independently from other Joe posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!

As soon as I heard the muted buzzing I knew he had found it. Stupid. How could I have just left it lying around? I had been so careful to spit-shine the flat. Ridiculous.

With heat in my face, I approached the bathroom to find him leaning against the door frame analyzing the vibrator with that ridiculous half-smile on his face. When he saw me, he flicked it off and held it up, catching my eyes with a mischievous glitter.

“So,” he started, just smiling; his fingers toying with the small massager.

“So, what?” I grabbed it from his hand and challenged his soft features with my green gaze.

“So, you missed me then?” He moved toward me and ran his hand under my thin t-shirt, tantalizing the skin of my waist with his deft fingers. His touch was so warm, and gooseflesh dappled my body.

“Maybe,” I lowered my voice and pushed into him, feeling the force of his groin and the heat of his soft breath.

He hummed through his nose and reached his free hand up along the side of my face, pushing my head back. I closed my eyes and felt his velvety tongue run up my throat with a painfully slow motion as the hand that had hooked on my waist dipped down the front of my pants. My breath caught as he swept my panties aside and touched lightly at my wet longing.

Reactively, I reached for the button on his jeans, but he pushed me away.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” he murmured into my ear. “Let’s see how I measure up against your little toy.”

I moaned at the tone of his heady voice and the tapping of his index finger against my swollen sensitivity. I spread my legs slightly and placed my one hand over his, feeling the timed rotations of his touch. Dizzy, I reached back to brace my other hand against the bathroom’s door frame, my back arched and my hips directed toward his orchestration.

“Joe,” I whispered, leaning my head back and to the side. A pulsing filled my throat and my body trembled with the desire coursing through my abdomen and between my thighs.

He held my waist steady and gently guided his middle finger deeply inside, pumping mildly while continuing to stimulate my throbbing bud.

“Oh, God,” I moaned. “Nothing feels like you.” My breath was ragged and my legs felt like illusions.

“Tell me again,” He growled, quickening his pace. I cried out and grabbed at him to steady myself. Everything was vibrating and my release was anxious.

“Nothing feels like you,” I cried, and he forced inside me with a seriousness that I needed; one that my body craved, and my pleasure came hard and fast, like a lightning strike through the darkness.

My eyes rolled back and he moistened my dry lips with his mouth.

“Where’s your toy gone?” He asked playfully, bearing his imperfectly placed canine.

I looked down only to find its pieces strewn carelessly across the wooden floor. It was second-rate anyway.


End file.
